Anima
"I don't get it. How can you be taller than me, but younger than me?" - Anima to Amaranthine Morganti during their first meeting Anima is Mizamara's daughter. Info *Name: Anima *Age: She claims she is 8 years old. *Birthday: Unknown *Pokemon: Darkrai *Type: Ghost *Familiar: Nightmares *Height: 4'2" *Sexuality: Straight *Moveset: **Ice Beam **Dark Void **??? **??? **??? **??? **??? *Ability: Bad Dreams *Hair Color: Silver *Eye Color: Ice blue *Skin Color: Very pale peach Personality Anima is a very curious young girl. Having been sheltered most of her life, and thanks to her ability, the Darkrai has often found herself without friends or anyone to play with. She dreams about being Tarpaulin's 'best Guardian', and wants to learn everything she can to be sure everyone is happy. She is usually intimidated by strangers, but is quick to develop a bond once she gets to know them. Anima's ability affects her as well, and she is not too skilled with her abilities and attacks as of yet. Nightmares Nightmares is Anima's familiar, and a very strange, bizarre one at that. Normally, when it is dormant, it sleeps in Anima's shadow. However, when Anima is asleep, or when she feels threatened, it awakens and frees itself from her shadow. While Anima is sleeping, Nightmares goes out and feasts on the dreams of anyone else who is asleep at the time, causing the victim to suffer horrible dreams. Nightmares is also odd in the fact that it, unlike most other familiars, can actually harm others, if Anima is in danger. Not much is known as to how this is possible yet. It has been confirmed, though, that any damage Nightmares takes reflects back on Anima - so far she has had aches and bruises where Nightmares has been struck. History Not much is known about Anima as of yet, beyond the fact that she lives with her mother, Mizamara, and their servant, Gaia. Current History Anima and her 'Uncle' A few nights before the transfer occurred, Anima had woken up to hear her mother, Mizamara, and Gaia moving about downstairs. Going to investigate, she saw a strange man, with a ghostly tail, horns, and shackles. Gaia shoo'd the girl back to bed, explaining that the man was found just outside their home and near death. Anima was very wary of the stranger, who had lost his memory, aside from his name - Hannibal Morganti. But her fear quickly melted away when he appeared harmless, and she quickly developed a liking for the Spiritomb, calling him her 'uncle'. She was extremely curious about who he really was and where he was from, and wanted to do her best to help him remember. First Meeting Soon after her 'uncle' arrived, more and more strange people appeared all over the island. Anima was dying to know where these people were from, but she wasn't allowed to go and see them initially. One day, while she was playing in the Cottony Fields, she came across a strange robot. Normally, she would scurry away, but Anima, having never seen a robot before, ran over to meet him instead, and overwhelmed him with questions. He introduced himself as Amaranthine, and the little Darkrai almost immediately asked if they would become friends. While their first few meetings were a bit shakey, they soon grew very close. Anima brightened up considerably since making friends with the Golett, and told her 'uncle' about him, and how he seemed so lonely. Hannibal seemed a little sad (Although neither of them understood at the time), and he asked Anima to promise him something - to help Amaranthine in any way she can. Anima happily complied. Artexerxes' Attack During the undead invasion, Anima was initially told to remain at home (which, interestingly enough, was safe from Artexerxes' forces). However, the poor girl was worried for Amaranthine and Hannibal, the latter of which had left for his job at the Stronghold. Tired of sitting around and doing nothing, she snuck out after Gaia, only to be attacked by some of the undead Pokemon wandering the island. The Regigigas quickly rescued the girl, and reluctantly brought her along. Upon reaching the Stronghold, Anima was relieved to see that both Amaranthine and Hannibal were alright, although her uncle appeared to be a bit different than usual...Regardless, she remained at the stronghold with the Morganti duo while Gaia and a small group of fighters went to confront the Lich King. Once Artexerxes was defeated and things returned to a relatively peaceful state, Anima got to play with Amaranthine for Christmas, and the two danced together at the Christmas Ball. Pre-Psychic Shard Some time before the Psychic Shard was found, Anima recieved a strange invitation to the Eerie Labs. The invite also mentioned how her uncle and Amaranthine would be there. Going against her better judgement, Anima snuck out of the house and traveled alone to the Eerie Labs, where she was greeted by a strange man known as Lab Rat. He quickly brought her inside, and she was suddenly thrown into a cage with a thin layer of acid on the floor - and Amaranthine, severely damaged from the experiments conducted on him. The two desperately clung to each other, and fell unconscious, but were quickly saved by Gaia and Hannibal. Anima was quickly patched up at the hospital, and she refused to leave Amaranthine's side until it was time for him to be 'fitted' into his new shell. Psychic Shard Event During the Psychic shard event, Anima's type was changed from Ghost to Ice. She became rather reserved, especially because her typing at the time was very strong against Amaranthine's typing (Dragon/Grass). Anima was quite happy to go back to being a Ghost type...although the process changing back was not as nice. Dark Shard Event During the Dark Shard event, Anima was forced to remain inside, under Mizamara's and Gaia's protection. Her familiar, Nightmares, broke free from her shadow (And she fell unconscious) and darted towards the Sanguine Stronghold, acting on Anima's concern for Hannibal and Amaranthine. The familiar found Amaranthine under attack by a Dark Arbok, and flew into a blind rage, mercilessly attacking the serpent. Along with Ethel, the Arbok was killed, but Nightmares took a powerful bite to its shoulder, resulting in some pain for Anima for a little while. Pokemon Swap Event For the short duration of the Pokemon Swap event, Anima was a Ghost-type Mew. She was extremely bubbly throughout the event. Normal Shard Event When the Normal Shard was found, and when the sleep spell fell over the entire island, Anima was struck with the worst of it - she was unable to wake up. She was trapped in her dreams, which were often of destruction, darkness...of her family and friends being killed or disappearing. Meanwhile, her familiar, Nightmares, took advantage of its freedom, and sought out anyone who was asleep, devouring their dreams and causing horrific nightmares. It was attacked by Gilbert, Yoshikuni, and Kale, and Anima was sore all over for a time upon waking up. Post Normal Shard Once the sleep spell was gone, and once Anima had recovered, she was free to go out and play again. She was especially happy to see Amaranthine again - he stayed by her side when she was asleep, and his presence calmed her down a little bit. After a while of playing, they went to meet Gaia at Meloxi, who informed them that Vercingetorix was spotted by the Ghastly Glades. Anima stayed back with Goliath and Gaia when Amaran tried to return home alone, but she and the Torterra were then left under Dylan's care while Gaia pursued the boy. Poison Shard Event Anima had not done too much during the Poison Shard event. She was mainly sick in bed with a horrible fever. Character Relationships Amaranthine Morganti: Best Friend - Amaranthine was the first friend Anima has made in a long time. Originally a rather odd friendship - she seemed more interested in him than he did with her - they've become very close. She thinks Amaranthine is very strong, and wants to do everything she can to help him. May or may not have a crush on him. Hannibal Morganti: 'Uncle' - Anima almost immediately took a liking to Hannibal once she was sure that he wasn't going to eat her. She found him to be a strange, interesting man, and loves to hear him laugh and any stories he has for her. She also thinks he's 'super-strong'. Mizamara: Mother - Anima truly loves and respects her mother. While she is sometimes intimidated when Mizamara is upset, the Darkrai knows that her mother cares for her. Lately, though, she feels as if they might be becoming distant, and she's afraid to say anything about it. Gaia: Category:Npcs Category:Legendary